


What Dreams May Come

by kingofcutes



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofcutes/pseuds/kingofcutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be like every other con she had attended. She’d cosplay for two days then for the rest of the time she was dressed in her normal clothes, admiring the cosplays, thirsting over merchandise she wanted but didn’t have enough to buy. She never expected to meet someone who inspired so many and she certainly never expected to be the one to inspire him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1,

Evan stared at the long line of cars in front of her, feeling a bit self-conscious of the outfit she decided to dorn for Comic-con. The key-hole sweater was a bit tight and accented her boobs and for a lot of people that would’ve been okay, but being in a stand-still in the middle of San Diego, wearing a bright red boob sweater with a pink wig and a car that’s air conditioner that was taking it’s sweet time trying to get cool wasn’t the way she wanted to spend her drive to the con. 

“Why is it, we always, always, stay at the farthest hotel from where the cons are being held at?” Tera, Evan’s best friend whined from the passenger seat, her head resting against the window. “One word; sponsors. I get to stay free, but unfortunately this year my sponsor decided it didn’t want to do anything until the last minute.” Evan said as she lifted her foot from the brake slowly so they could move forward the mere inch and a half they were given. 

Tera lifted her head and looked over at Evan, giving her a look before rolling her eyes. “That’s dumb. Maybe you should get new sponsors.” she said pulling down the visor to look at her reflection and fix her wig. “And why don’t we just change there?” she asked Evan before motioning towards her Mami Tomoe cosplay. “Because I have to be there early to get to my booth. Especially if we want to check in and be able to walk around. Besides, I grabbed our suitcase so we could change into something else during our lunch if we so please.” Evan said merging into the left lane and driving down the highway to the convention center. 

Looking into the back seat, Tera’s eyes landed on a blue and black dufflebag that had a piece of paper pinned to it that read ‘extra clothes.; she rolled her eyes and went back to staring outside. 

At least someone had a good idea to do that.” she said watching the scenery pass. 

It wasn’t too long before they finally reached the convention center and it took them less time to find a parking spot. The two girls out of the car and rushed inside, smiling at friends and fans alike as they went to look for their booth. “There, I see Josh now.” Tera said pointing to Evan’s roommate and fellow Youtuber. “There you guys are, what took you so long?” he asked as he handed them their passes. “Traffic. We left about three hours ago and we still just made it.” Evan said putting the lanyard around her neck and looking around. 

“What booths are we competing with this year?” Tera asked, doing the same and trying to move the lanyard around her wig. 

“Well, there’s MissYeru over there,” Josh pointed to the table to their left that was covered in League of Legends merchandise, “And I’m on the other side of her. On that side is Markiplier.” 

Evan looked to the right where an empty table sat with a few sharpies and what looked like to be pictures. “Nice! I’m definitely gonna have to stop by his booth sometime.” Tera said as she looked through their merchandise and prints they were selling. Evan rolled her eyes at her best friend playfully before she started getting everything ready. 

“Hey, I saw that, don’t pretend like you wouldn’t jump on his bones.” Tera said pointing to Evan as she propped up a photo of their most popular cosplays; Arcade Sona and Arcade Miss Fortune. 

“Well, that’s the thing, I wouldn’t.” she said shaking her. Sure she thought the YouTube Personality was good looking and she thought he was hilarious, but that didn’t mean she’d have sex with him. Well maybe she would, but she wasn’t going to openly admit that. 

“Come on Evan, we’re gonna go look around. The exhibit isn’t open for another three hours. You can set up then.” Josh said waving her over as he and Tera started heading out. Looking to the booth, Evan sighed before setting her things down and ran after them.

“There’s a Denny right across the street, you wanna go?”

\---

Three hours later found Evan and Tera sitting at their booth, making the final touches. Prints were propped up, sharpies were collected for signing, money boxes were ready as well as change was deposited and boxes were lined up behind their chairs in case they ran out of supplies. 

“They’re opening the doors right now. I’ll see you guys later.” Josh said before heading to his own booth and taking a seat. Evan leaned forward and sighed as she watched the security guards open the doors and the convention-goers piled in. 

Tera grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t worry, this is going to be great.” she said with a wide smile on her face. 

\---

“Thank you for stopping by!” Evan said as she gave another fan one last hug before waving them off. She had been enjoying herself and her excitement grew each time a new fan showed up.

“Wow, these cosplays are amazing. I remember seeing these at Otakucon earlier this year. I think I even took pictures with you guys” a voice said. Evan furrowed her brow trying to put a name and face to the voice. “Yeah, they’re one of our favorites that we did.” Tera said in response as she grabbed her sharpie. 

Evan turned around there stood MissYeru, a popular League of Legends cosplayer, and her inspiration for getting into Cosplay in the first place. “You did and I, the Sona cosplayer made a complete fool of myself after I fangirled over you.” she said with a laugh.

MissYeru gave a laugh and nodded. “I remember, I still have the photos on my computer I’ve been meaning to load them. I’ll probably do that when I get home.” she said looking at the prints. “We need to a collab sometime. I should probably get back, but it was great seeing you girls.” she said before turning around and heading back to her table. 

Turning to Tera, Evan’s eyes widened as she squealed. “I can’t believe that happened.” she said excitedly. Tera matched her excitement as they were approached by more fans, each one more excited and filled with joy to meet them than the one before them. 

A few hours passed and Evan leaned back. “I think it’s time to close the booth for an hour so we can go eat.” Tera suggested as a few fans stopped by to look at their prints. “I agree and my stomach does too.” Evan said as her stomach grumbled loudly. The fans let out chuckles before making their purchase and heading to their next booth. 

Evan leaned down and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote ‘Out for Lunch, be back soon’ before taping it to their table and grabbing her purse and keys. Josh walked up to their table and saw the sign before looking at the girls. “I was just gonna ask ya if you wanted to eat.” 

“We’re starved, let’s just go to Subway across from here.” Tera suggested as she settled her purse strap on to her shoulder. The three of them walked out of the center into the heat and made their way to the popular sandwich shop. 

It didn’t take them long to get their sandwiches made and they sat down at a table that was far in the back where they wouldn’t be bothered by fans while they ate. “Dude, you guys missed it, this guy came up to me and his cosplay was amazing. I mean, he was cosplaying as Draven and I mean, he looked like he was the inspiration for the champion. He was amazing.” Josh said before taking a bite of his food. 

Evan shook her head. “The most exciting thing that happened to us today was MissYeru talking to us.” Tera said as she took a sip of her drink. 

Just as Evan went to say something, she was interrupted by a shy ‘Excuse me.” She looked confused before turning to the person who interrupted her. Her eyes widened when she came face to face with Markiplier. “H-Hi.” she stuttered. 

She turned to Tera and Josh before turning back to the famous YouTuber that was trying to talk to them. “Can I join you? My friends decided to go back to the hotel and I’m not particularily fond of eating by myself.” he asked.   
“Sure. Have a seat.” Josh said moving over so Markiplier could sit next to him. Evan and Tera looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and continued to eat. 

“I’m Mark, by the way.” Mark said looking at Evan and Tera. “I’m Evan, this is Josh and Tera.” she said pointing to the other two. “It’s nice to meet you guys.” he said. 

The four of them sat and talked while eating their sandwiches, deep belly laughs filling the almost empty restaurant. 

“Holy shit, we need to do that for our channel.” Tera said wiping her eyes. “It’s great and it doesn’t even actually hurt, it just surprises you more than anything. But the reactions are great.” Mark said as she took another bite of his sandwich.

Once all of them were finished they threw out their trash and headed back to the convention center. “Before we go our seperate ways, let me get your contact information really quick so I can text you and we can hang out.” Mark said to Evan. 

Blushing Evan read off her number to the famous youtuber and he sent her a quick text so she had his. “Alright, I’m gonna head back, talk to you later?” he asked her. “Yup, sounds good. We’ll try and stop by when we can.” she said. Mark leaned in and gave her a hug before the two went to their respective booths. 

This was one interesting convention.


	2. 2

2.

The first day was exhausting for the three friends and as soon as they reached the hotel room after cleaning up their booth, they all just wanted to crash. 

“Your phone keeps going off.” Josh said holding Evan’s phone in his hand. She turned to him and thanked him, grabbing her phone from his hand. She looked at her phone and a smile spread across her face when she read Mark’s name. 

Tera peaked into the bathroom and raised her eyebrow. “Who is it?” she asked. Josh scoffed playfully crossing his arms. “Who do you think it is? It’s her new boyfriend Markipoo.” he said before chuckling. 

“What you jealous she got to him first?” Tera asked before screeching as Josh went to punch her in the chest. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, just a friend. He was asking if we wanted to attend his panel tomorrow and that he’d get us good seats and even get us up there if we wanted.” Evan said setting her phone down and finishing up cleaning her face before getting into the shower she desperately needed. 

“Well, I mean if he wants us there, why not?” Josh asked as Evan put her face wash away. “We can get him for our Panel too.” Tera suggested. Evan looked at her friends and nodded before grabbing her phone and sending Mark a quick text letting him know they were down to go.

“Awesome, he says to meet him up for lunch and he’ll give us our passes and all that.” she said setting her phone down and turning to Josh and Taylor. 

“Now, I’m gonna shower, because I feel gross. I’ll see you guys in a minute.” she said before walking into the bathroom more and shutting the door. 

\---

After a good night’s rest and an even better breakfast, Josh, Tera and Evan made their way to the con once more. Their booths were still up and ready for them and once they signed in, Josh went to his booth, motioning to them that he was watching them. 

Evan rolled her eyes and shook her head sitting down and leaning back in her seat. “He’s so weird.” she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She was so excited for the panel later. 

It’d be so cool to see Mark and his friends during one of their panels live, rather than watching them on YouTube like she had down for a few cons. “Whatcha thinking about?” Tera asked. Evan shrugged before sitting back up and looking at her best friend. “Nothing, just about the panel later, I’m pretty excited for it.” she said. 

Tera raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head before leaning back in her own chair and sighing. “Man, this con has been so fun so far.” she said as the doors were open and con-goers started piling in. “Agreed. I’m pretty excited for our panel. How exciting will it be to answer fans’ questions and see what they want to know about us.” she said as a fan came up to them with a small book that had photos, quotes and art of her and Tera. She thanked the fan, giving her a big hug and then taking a picture with her. 

A few more fans showed up and talked to the girls about their cosplays, future cosplays, what they’d be doing if they weren’t YouTubers and other random questions about their lifes, dreams and everything in between. 

Lunch time was approaching and Evan was getting restless since her stomach kept rumbling and she was afraid of scaring off fans. 

“There’s Josh.” Tera said pointing to their roommate who looked to be talking to a couple of guys. “Ladies.” he said as they approached their table. Evan smiled when she saw that Mark was going to join them. 

“Look what the Zangoose dragged in.” she joked getting up as Tera grabbed their sign, letting any fans know they’d be back in an hour for lunch.

“Where to today for lunch?” Tera asked as she grabbed her and Evan’s purses, shifting her purse onto her shoulder as she handed Evan’s her’s. 

“I can’t actually stay for lunch, I have to get the panel ready and the guys bought food for us already, but I wanted to give you guys these and your seats are front row, so you can actually see what’s going on. I’ll see you then.” Mark said handing the girls passes for his panel. He moved to give Evan a hug before heading back to his booth and to his panel room. 

Evan’s face felt warm after the hug and she rolled her eyes at her friends who both were giving her ‘We saw what happened looks.” 

“Come on losers, I’m thinking something mexican.” she said looping her arms through there’s before they headed out to her car. 

\----

Lunch was good and leftovers were taken to the hotel to stay fresh until after they con day was over. Playing with the lanyard the pass was attached to, Evan made her way to the panel room and looked for her seat. 

It was right in the middle of the first row. Mark really wanted to make sure that they had good seats, that was for sure. She wasn’t going to complain though, she was happy to be able to see Mark and his friends during one of their infamous panels. 

She took her seat and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs and waited for her friends to show up. “Excuse me, you’re Evan right?” a voice asked. Looking up Evan’s eyes met with those of Matthias and she gave him a friendly smile and nod. “Oh thank God, okay, Mark told me you guys would be up here and that I’d be sitting with you, so I just wanted to make sure.” 

“Oh, no problem! Tera and Josh should be here soon, they got caught up with a bunch of fans.” she said. 

“Awesome, Mark hasn’t shut up about you since you two met yesterday.” he mentioned. Evan blushed and shook her head. “Yeah? My friends haven’t shut up about him either. They keep teasing me about how he’s gonna be my new boyfriend, but I usually just roll my eyes at them.” she said shaking her head. She loved her friends, she really did, but they were just too much sometimes. 

Matthias laughed and shook his head. “They sound great.” he said. 

Evan nodded and leaned back. “You’ll meet them later, once they get here, as I said, they got caught up with some fans and I was lucky enough to get away.” she joked. 

It wasn’t long before Tera and Josh joined them and Evan introduced them to Matthias. Josh and Matthias started talking about movies and which actors they think would’ve done a better job. 

“Seriously, where’s Cry, Pewdiepie, Tobuscus and JackFilms? May as well meet them too while we’re at it.” Tera said before laughing. 

“They clearly don’t want to meet us.” Evan said pretending to sob just as the announcer started to speak. 

“Welcome everyone to the Markiplier and Friends panel. Mark is having some trouble with his mic, so we’re gonna have Wade and Bob come out for a few minutes while we figure out why it’s not working. 

Bob and Wade came out and the crowd filled the room with loud cheers. 

The two men started telling the crowd how they came about Youtube and what kept them motivated to continue on with the career choice. 

Mark came out a few minutes into their speech and looked out at the crowd and a smile formed on his mouth when he spotted Evan and her friends. He waved to her and she gave him a small, shy wave back and she knew her face was probably bright red. 

Mark started telling his audience how he got into Youtube and how it had changed his life. He made a few jokes here and there and was interrupted several times by Wade, Jack and Bob who all seemed to get a kick out of his faux frustration. 

 

.”Alright, question time, who has some questions for me?” Mark asked grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip. He grinned at Evan before pointing to a fan who asked him to do his ‘weird foot thing’. 

Mark laughed. “Ya know, I should start my panels with the foot thing, because you guys always ask. I never know why either.” he said maneuvering his feet into the awkward angles that would most likely make anyone cry if they tried doing it themselves. 

“That’s so weird, I wonder if he’s always been able to do that or was it something he trained himself to do?” Tera asked leaning into Evan’s side so she could hear her. Evan shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows, ask him.” she said. 

Tera raised her hand and Mark picked her. “Have you always been able to do that or was it something you trained yourself to do?” she asked him. 

“It’s something that I’ve always been to do. I figured out I was able to do it when I was I started taking those pole dancing lessons. It’s just a weird quirk of mine.” he said with a shrug. 

About two hours had passed of Mark and his friends answering questions and making jokes and having a genuine time. Evan honestly, didn’t want this panel to end. She was having a great time, seeing Mark in his natural habitat. 

“Alright, so for the last hour of our panel, I decided to ask a few special guests to join us on stage. I met them not too long ago, but in the very short period of time that I have known them, they have become great friends of mine, so please give Evan, Tera and Josh a warm welcome on the stage.” 

The three friends stood up and made their way up to the stage where Wade, Bob and Jack handed them microphones so they could talk. 

“Wow, thanks Mark for allowing us to take over your panel. I’m Evan and I’m a cosplayer and a Youtube Personality, as I’m sure you all know. Ummm. I don’t know what else to say? My youtube focuses on gaming let’s plays, fashion and cosplay tips as well as comedic sketches. Tera?” she asked looking over at her friends. 

“I’m Tera, I’m also a cosplayer and Youtube personality. I focus on let’s plays, fandubs, dance covers. Evan and I have a separate channel together where we cover songs and do really outrageous fandubs and meme challenges.” she grinned at Evan who shook her head. 

Both Evan and Tera turned to Josh and both waited for his introduction. “Oh what? You’re not gonna be like ‘I choose you Shiny Zangoose, go!” he said making the crowd laugh. Evan rolled her eyes. 

“See what I have to deal with?” she asked motioning to Josh. 

He glared at her playfully before turning back to the audience. “Alright, I’m Josh, I’m a Youtube Personality as well as a cosplayer just like my colleagues over there and my channel revolves around Deck Profiles for Magic the Gathering, Pokemon and YuGiOh. I’ve also been featured on both their channels and we’re currently in the works for another trio channel. But I won’t say more about that till our actual panel tomorrow.” he said.

The audience cheered and soon the three took their seats and started answering some general questions, since they wanted to do a small amount due to their own panel being the next day. 

“I have a question for Evan.” one fan asked and Evan nodded giving her permission to go ahead and ask her question. 

“How long have you and Markiplier been dating?” the fan asked and Evan’s face grew red on the spot. 

“O-Oh, we’re...we’re not dating, he’s just a good friend.” she stumbled over her words, knowing everyone’s eyes were on hers including Mark’s. 

“That’s a shame, you two would be cute together.” she said before sitting back down.

Evan giggled softly shaking her head. The questions some people were willing to ask made her laugh. 

Tera and Josh answered a few questions about their cosplays and which ones they liked the most and the panel was over. Everyone left the room, but not before Mark, Matthias, Evan, Tera and Josh all made plans to get dinner. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, so meet up in about an hour and a half?” Evan asked. “Yeah, sounds good. We’ll see you then!” Matthias said before he and Mark headed out. 

\---

“Take a turn right here.” Josh instructed as they made their way to the restaurant they all decided on.

Evan followed his direction and soon they were pulling into a parking spot at Chili’s. Three piled out of the car and headed inside, going to the table that Mark and Mathias were already at. Tera instantly took a seat next to Matthias and they instantly started talking. 

Josh took a seat at the end of the table, leaving a seat next to Mark. Evan took it and smiled as Mark pulled out her chair for her. “Thanks, so we were thinking maybe having you and Matthias join us tomorrow at our panel. It’s first thing in the morning, but we have some great things planned if you guys decide to join us.” she said. 

Mark nodded giving her a smile. “Yeah, that sounds great. I started watching your guys videos and looking through your cosplays, you’re amazing.” he said. Evan blushed and thanked him. 

The waiter walked up to their table and took their drink orders. After everyone got what the wanted, Tera went back to talking to Mathias about whatever it was they were talking about. “Can I also get a glass of water for my friend here?” Evan asked motioning to Tera just before the waiter turned away. 

“What, why?” Tera asked confused. 

“Because you look a bit thirsty.” Evan said trying to hold back a smile and failing. 

Tera flipped her off making everyone laugh. Evan shook her head before talking to Josh about the channel the three of them were planning on making. “I’m thinking it should be a mixture of challenges and interviews for different Youtube Personalities. That way, we’re getting to know our fellow YouTube personalities and we have a good time.” Josh suggested. 

“Who would you all have on there as far as personalities?” Mark asked taking a sip of his water. 

“Everyone, you, Jenna Marbles, JacksFilms, Pewdiepie, really anyone that would be willing to be on the show.” Evan said leaning back so Mark could see Josh better. 

“Interesting, sounds like it’d be a great channel. Where would you film it?” he asked. 

“Our house has two floors and on the second floor we have a room that isn’t being used for much except storage. We were thinking about building a shed out in the back to put all of our cosplays in stuff in so we could use that room.” Josh said as the waiter brought their drinks. 

They gave him their orders and menus before the conversation started back up. “So what kind of challenges would you guys do? I’m just asking because I’m intrigued.” he said. “Well, the obvious ones, like the Disney Song challenge, Heads Up, Friends Quotes challenge, stuff like that.” Evan explained. 

It wasn’t long before their food was ready and placed before them. The conversation hadn’t stopped, but now was onto a different topic that included Tera and Matthias. “Dude, no I’ve seen your dance covers, like how do you guys move like that?” Matthias asked. 

Evan and Tera looked at each other and shrugged. “I just watch the videos, Evan helps because she’s trained in Hip-Hop from breaking her legs when she was younger.” Tera said before biting into her fry. 

“Really?” Mark was surprised. 

“Yeah, I fell off my dad’s motorcycle and broke both my legs. Part of the physical therapy was dancing to strengthen my ankle and legs. When the physical therapy was over, I decided to continue with the Hip Hop because it was fun. I’m not the only one with secret talents though. Josh is an amazing cook and Tera’s a classically trained pianist.” Evan shrugged her shoulders. 

Mark and Matthias looked at the other two with surprise and impressed looks on their faces. “Damn, you guys have got it made.” Mark said making them all laugh.

A few hours had passed after dinner was eaten and soon they were all heading out to their hotels. “Alright, so we’ll see you guys bright and early in the morning then?” Mark asked. 

Evan saluted him as a way to say yes before getting in the car. Mark ran over and knocked on the window. “Text me when you get to the hotel okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, of course. Talk to you later.” she promised before backing out of the car and heading back to the hotel. 

“Someone has a crush!” Tera sang just as Josh started to sing the song Crush. Evan rolled her eyes. 

Maybe he did, who really knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank everyone who has read this and thank you for the Kudos and comments!!
> 
> They really mean a lot to me! 
> 
> My friend and I have a lot planned for this story and I hope everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it!


	3. 3

Evan found herself up early the next morning and wasn’t sure why. She usually always slept in on the last day of con and it always made her late for the panels they did. 

Deciding to get out of bed instead of laying in it for a few more hours, she went to a small donut shop she had seen on the way to the hotel and picked up donuts. 

She stopped at the corner store by the hotel and grabbed about six bottles of milk and headed back to the hotel. 

Next time they did a panel she’d have to get some sort of donut to be their sponsor so everyone could have something to eat. Or save up so she could buy donuts for everyone.

She drove back to the hotel and headed inside and put the milks in the mini-fridge and put the donuts on the counter by the sink. 

“You guys awake?” she asked into the quiet room, figuring that her roommates were still asleep. 

“No.” they chorused and she laughed at how tired they sounded. “Good, I bought breakfast.” she said grabbing a donut and a bottle of milk and sat on her bed. 

“What did you get?” Josh asked as he walked past her. Mouth full of donut, Evan held up her donut so he could see and a look of delight appeared on his face. 

She shook her head, swallowing her bite before opening her milk and taking a sip. “What time does our panel start?” Tera asked as she grabbed a towel on her way to the bathroom. 

“Nine-thirty, why?” Evan asked. 

“Just wanted to make sure we had enough time to get there.” she said before going into the bathroom completely and locking the door. 

“Are we doing booth today?” Josh asked as he piled three donuts on his lap. 

Evan nodded. “Yeah, I figured we’d do one more day of booth, sell some merch and sign some autographs and then the rest of the week we’ll go around in our cosplays, see other cosplays, do some shopping ourselves.” she shrugged her shoulders. 

Josh nodded as he took a bite into his first donut. 

“Sounds good to me. Milk?” he asked. 

Evan pointed to the fridge as she finished her donut and took a drink of her own milk, putting the lid on the bottle and setting it on her bed. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Tera walked out her hair in her towel and fully dressed. She grabbed a few donuts and sat down on her bed before turning to look at the other two. 

“So what are the plans for today?”

\---

After everyone ate, Josh and Evan took turns taking a shower and got ready for the panel. It didn’t take them long to get to the convention center and into the room where they were having their panel. 

Mark and Matthias were the only ones in the room so far and Evan just shook her head at them as they waved exuberantly at them. 

“Okay, so panel doesn’t start for another twenty minutes, I would say just relax, maybe work out a plan as to what you guys are gonna do.” one of the stage directors said. Evan made a face, since they never really made a plan for their panels, they just did whatever. 

But they did have two special guests watching them, front and center. 

“What if we taught Matthias and Mark how to do the dance to I Got a Boy?” Tera suggested as she set her extra clothes on the table. 

“And Gangnam Style, because honestly, that’d be hilarious.” Josh said with a shrug of his shoulder. Evan shook her head at him. “Yeah, that sounds good, do we think we can do all that in the hour time span we have?” she asked. 

“It’ll be the first thing we do after saying hi and telling our stories.” Tera said. 

“Sounds good.” 

\---

During the twenty minutes before the panel Tera and Evan spent a few minutes refreshing their moves on the dances they were planning on teaching their new friends and Josh watched in amusement. 

“You know, you’re gonna have to dance with us right?” Tera asked as she took a sip of her water. “Not unless it’s Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! at the Disco.” Josh said. “No.” Evan deadpanned. 

The stage manager walked up to them and asked if they were ready and doubled checked their mics before they headed out to the stage. 

All the seats were filled and the crowd started to cheer when they walked on the stage. Evan waved to everyone before taking a seat and crossing her legs as Tera and Josh did their own thing to say hello to the crowd. 

The crowd settled down after a few moments and Evan turned to her friends and grinned. “This is crazy! We never get this many people in our panels.” Tera said into her mic. “Right? I think it’s because of Mark.” Josh said pointing to their special guests who were sitting grinning in the first row. 

“We may have bragged about how excited we were for today.” Matthias said loud enough for them to hear. 

The trio laughed.

“Your hard work has paid off. We owe you.” Tera said. 

“How about a date?” Matthias joked. 

“We’ll see.” 

“Ohhhhh.” Evan said making a face at the crowd making Tera laugh and cover her face as she tried to hide her blush. 

“Alright, let’s get this panel going. I have donuts to eat and dances to watch.” Josh said in a joking tone. 

Evan and Tera shared a look before they went into how they started out with Youtube. 

“I was actually in college when I started YouTube. I had just finished my Associates in Theatre and was working on my Bachelors. I needed a little extra money to pay for books and all that and a friend of mine had suggested YouTube. I started doing tutorials on how to do Halloween make-up for certain costumes and then I started doing tutorials on certain cosplays and costumes and it just kind of escalated from there.” Evan explained, licking her lips. “I didn’t really think I’d get into it as much as I did, but I am really glad that I did, I mean I have met some great people since I joined and I’m learning so much from it.” she said. 

The crowd cheered and soon Tera and Josh went into the stories, which were quite similar to Evan’s with small differences here and there. 

“Okay, so I have convinced the girls to dance for us.” Josh said as Tera and Evan left the stage to get changed. 

“No he didn’t!” Evan yelled from the backstage and chuckles were heard from around the room. 

“He’s lying.” followed after by Tera and another set of chuckles were heard. “They’re so mean to me.” Josh said with a faux frown on his face. 

“Because you’re mean to us first.” Evan said as she walked out in her dancing clothes and grinned at everyone. 

“Yeah, Ooo-a.” Tera said, stretching her arms a bit.

Josh shook his head and motioned to the girls. “They say I’m mean to them. They’re mean to me.” he said as he walked over to the iHome that was set up for them. 

“Yeah, yeah, just the play the music Mister Ooo-a.” Evan said taking center stage, left to Tera who was still stretching.

The music to Happy Synthesizer started and the girls started to dance to the song. Evan and Tera were smiling as they moved to the song in sync with each other. There smiles never faltered as they crowd cheered and clapped. 

As the song came to an end Evan and Tera took hands and bowed, before grabbing some towels and wiping off their faces. 

“Alright, so after much discussion we decided we wanted to teach a couple dances to our good friends, Mark and Matthias.” Evan said as she opened the bottle of water that was sitting under her chair. 

“And I chose the songs based on some really popular dance covers on my channel.” Tera said as Mark and Matthias walked onto the stage which made the audience erupt in cheers and applause. 

“This gone be good.” Mark said with a laugh. 

Evan and Tera showed their panel guests where they wanted them to stand and it wasn’t long before Tera was explaining the steps to ‘I Got A Boy’’ by Girls’ Generation. 

“I don’t know if we’re gonna be able to do this.” Mark said as he watched both Evan and Tera do the break down part of the song. 

“If you can twerk with fish, I think you can do this.” Evan said with a laugh. Mark made a face at her before watching their steps and then copying them. 

The audience was in fits of laughter as they watched their favorite Youtube personalities dance to the song and everyone cheered once the song was over. 

“That was awesome.”

\---

The panel ended with Gangnam Style and answering questions from their fans. Evan was caught with an awkward question when one fan asked if she and Mark were dating. She answered it with a shy no. 

“Alright, it was great guys, see you during the next con!” Josh concluded waving to the fans. 

\---

The last few days of Comic-Con were spent at booths, meeting fellow cosplayers, photo shoots and spending time with their new friends. 

Evan and Mark spent a majority of their free time together, buying merchandise, talking to fans, looking at cosplays and when she was busy with photoshoots for her cosplays and for cosplay videos, he was there too watching in awe. 

It was the same for Matthias and Tera. They were always together, at the booth, photoshoots, videos and when they were walking around the con looking for merchandise and cosplays that piqued their interest. 

The con was over and Tera, Josh and Evan were on their way home to LA to start making videos for their trip and the memories they had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooah, what a day huh?! So Evan, Tera, Josh, Mark and Matthias are all becoming pretty great friends aren't they? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope people are enjoying this! I've gotten about 11 kudos, which is awesome! Leave me a comment if you enjoyed it! (or don't, no big deal if you don't feel comfortable writing out your thoughts about other people's works) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there. So this is my first Markiplier fanfiction and I'm hoping everyone likes it. I've been writing fanfiction for quite sometime but stopped a few years ago due to not having a muse or any inspiration, so my skills are rusty. So if this is mediocre it's because I'm getting back into the game. 
> 
> As usual, I do not know Markiplier or any other famous names you find in this story personally. This was created for pure fun and nothing that is mentioned in this has actually happened in real life unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :3


End file.
